User blog:SolZen321/How Strong are the Ultras
Now I've came to notice a fan trailer on Youtube some time ago,(link) it was footage from Ultraman the Next and Godzilla: Mothra, King Ghidorah, Giant Monster All-Out Attack (GMK for short). In the comment section so many people bashed Ultraman, calling him puny and weak. They said that because of his time limit he couldn't hope to stop the big G. Well to a point that's true, I doubt most Ultras could beat him in under three minutes, but in a movie format the three minute rule is suspended and there are plenty of Ultras that could beat him. (Nexus would beat him black and blue and Seven, Seven X would just slaughter to name a few). So I began to think, how strong is an Ultraman really suppose to be, to answer this question I turned to one of my favorite comic book characters, Superman. Also note that I will be judging all Ultras as being as strong as the Ultras from M78 since that is commonly the impression given from Tsuburya. Gravity Now, no doubt some of you are wondering what Superman has to do with Ultraman, well besides the fact his anti-matter/evil universe counterpart is called Ultraman and his powers are also charged by sunlight... actually those things are irrelavant to the point I'm making.To understand let's go back to the beginning, the earliest incarnations of Superman, when he could ONLY leapt tall buildings and was ONLY just faster than a speeding bullet, before superhearing, X-Ray vision etc. The reason given for his powers was not sunlight, it was simple plain old gravity. To explain, think of it this way, on the moon which is a third of Earth's gravity, we weigh a third our weight here and can jump about quite easily, long bounds and great heights, because our muscles are pushing only a third of the weight they were designed for. For Superman, his planet was much larger and than ours and had a greater gravitational pull than Earth's, his muscles evolved to carried WAY more weight than what he had on Earth. Now how does this relate to Ultraman? Guess how big the Land of Light, it was officially given as being in total Sixty times the mass of Earth. Sixty! Now think about this, for the first incarnation of Superman, it was calculated by Scientists that his planet would've needed a mass of one thousand times Earth for him to have his abilities. The average human weight is 170 pounds, so he would've weighed around 170,000 pounds on Krypton. Cool, right, now let's look at Ultraman, the first, he weighed 35,000 tons and Planet Ultra he would've weighed 210,000 tons! Now if you don't think that's a lot (I don't know what planet you come from) then remember this, a Ton is a 1000 pounds, to understand how much he really weight multiply that figure by a thousand. Now think about, how strong a being weighing 35,000 tons with muscles made to deal with 210,000 tons, would be, at his heaviest Godzilla weighed 60,000 tons and at his lightest (his first incarnation and GMK which is a modern re-imagining of the original) 20,000 tons. Lifting him up and throwing him, shouldn't be a problem for any Ultra. Biological Factors Now there are other reasons why Ultras are powerful. Besides gravity there are features of their anatomy to remember, firstly Steroids. Now some of you may be thinking, Steroids, I thought you were better than that Ultraman. Now those of you who are thinking that... shut up and let me explain. Your body has three types of Lipids (fat molecules where energy is stored) Phospho-lipids that carry energy in and out your cell, Triglycerides that store excess energy and Steroids that generate natural hormones. Artificial steroids generate too much which what causes cell damage and/or cancerous growths in your body. Now why are the Ultras' steroids so important? Our steroids generate things like Testosterone which is king in body building and getting stronger, mainly because it repairs cell damage for muscles tissue after workouts and other strenous activities. There's also adrenaline for our fight and flight response, known also as Hysterical Strength. To understand what that is, think of an old woman watching her son fix his car, the support suddenly gives way and he's trapped, soon to be crushed. She get's up and lefts the car enough for him to get free because of fear for his life. That has actually happened, it was on the National Geographic channel for a documentary. So our steroids can give us great strength when needed, but for Ultras theirs are more powerful, how powerful? Powerful enough that they were listed among the first three confirmed Ultra abilities after the Plasma Spark went on: Ultra Beams, Size Change and Steroids to augment their strength. Now let's assume an Ultra can generate chemicals that give them Hysterical strength when ever they want, that means that even on their home world, where they should be normal, they are in comparison to us, super strong. Ultra Armor Another argument that people give for the Big G is that his beam can kill Ultraman in one shot, now for the record, I'm a Godzilla fan and I've watched a lot of the movies, the only time his beam could kill a monster in one hit was in Final Wars which was just a love letter to the series entire. Now what is Godzilla's beam actually, it has been stated enough times that any die hard fan would know, its concentrated Gamma Rays aka nuclear radiation, the blue beam you see is what you could refer to as a photo-thermal effect. That means, the beam is exciting the atmosphere to create blue flames, the same way Heisei Gamera fired balls of Plasma that everyone assumed were just fire balls (while fire is a type of plasma a simple fire ball would not have the same kind of kick). Now it is important to note a very important feature of every Ultras anatomy, regardless of their continuity every Ultra is resistant, to heat, fire and beams. This means at his strongest, Godzilla's strongest beam couldn't kill any Ultra, at least not in one shot. How do I know, there are several instances in the entire Ultra series where Ultras have been hit by their own beam or replicas of their own beams and not only survive but could still continue to fight. Please note (I don't know who doesn't know this) their beams are generally one hit kills for monsters. Now Zero has been hit by his own beam, Mebius was struck by a dark version of his beam, Ace was assaulted by the beams of the other Ultra brothers by Ace Killer and they all survived, more than that, in most cases the Ultra could keep fighting. Now let's remember they are also immune to conventional weaponry. Ultra Beam Now let's consider how Godzilla would fare against Ultra Beams. Now yes, he has been struck by many a monster's beam attack over the years, but that's not the point. All of those beams lack something noted in Ultra Beams, In Ultraman Mebius, when dealing with Femigon, it was stated that all Ultra Beams have a unique feature where they break apart molecular bonds. Now that is very important to note, it is the reason why Ultra Beams can burn and destroy monsters in one hit, why they can take down UFOs immune to human weaponry, it's a crucial feature lacking from Godzilla's beam which relies on heat and sometimes heat and force. Godzilla's hide can withstand great heat etc, but when attacked by things that break apart molecular bonds, like Destroyah's Micro-Oxygen beam, he doesn't fare that well. The fact remains, an Ultra Beam would bypass his defenses and even if it didn't kill him, would do serious damage. Weakness Now, though their comments came from fanboying and not actually considering the facts, those G-Fans had a point, Ultras do have a critical weakness, one we Ultra Fans knew since the first, Sunlight, or more accurately a lack thereof. Planet Ultra is as bright as a star. On Earth only 1/billionth of the sun's light reaches us and 37% of that is reflected of, so in comparison to space and their home world, Earth isn't that bright. Light is to them what Oxygen is to us and though they do absorb Sunlight on Earth, it's not enough for their needs. However do note, there are Ultras who do not have that Weakness, Seven and Zero with their solar panels and Nexus/The Next/ Noa, Ultraman Hikari, Gaia and Agul are all free of the time limit. Also, the three minute rule is suspended in movies. Even Super 8 Ultra Brothers had alternate versions of Ultraman, Jack, Ace, Tiga and Dyna who didn't have the same problem (they fought at night and their color timers never blinked). However Ultras with the time limit do not go all out, it was implied in Ultraman Mebius and Ultra Brothers that the Ultras are trained to pace themselves when fighting on Earth otherwise they may run out energy long before their three minute mark. Final Thoughts So let's put everything is perspective Ultraman #Gravity: Means Ultras are superhuman, an Ultra should be able to lift and throw Godzilla, Ultras can obviously hurt the big G with physical combat. #Steroids: This means Ultras can augment their already powerful muscles. #Ultra Armor: Godzilla's beam can barely hurt them, while the force (depending on the version of big G) can knock them back, none of his attack can potentially kill them. #Ultra Beam: Godzilla does have a robust healing factor (It also various per version) but a strong enough beam can deal with that. As powerful as his healing factor is, it's powerless if atomized. There won't even by any cell lefts to regenerate, even Regenerator G-1 (the name of his healing factor) would have been destroyed. #Weakness: Let's assume that any Ultra fighting the Big G, doesn't have to worry about his time limit, that automaticaly means Big-G has lost that advantage. This is the only thing holding them back but it doesn't stop their blows from hurting him, also they have techniques to use the maximum potential for their strength and not tire. #Let's not forget the other light based powers Ultras have, for example Cosmos' signature beam could strip Godzilla of all his radiation leaving him powerless. Godzilla #Beam: Powewrful yes, but Ultras are resistant to it. #Strength: Godzilla is known to be strong for his size, but at the end of the day it still does not compare to an Ultra's. If we are going to assume that the Ultra in question is not going to have to worry about the time limit, Godzilla could easily be overpowered. If they do posses that weakness, the advantage goes to Godzilla, assuming they do not have a means of recharging themselves like Ultraseven #Hide: Godzilla's hide can shrug of conventional weaponry and has withstood man-made masers and endured attacks from other monsters. However the thing about Ultra Beams is their molecular deconstructive nature which renders that fact... pointless. Also Ultra can physically harm him given their own strength and ability to augment it. #Amphibious nature: Yes, Godzilla is known for being able to survive underwater, but Ultras can surive in space and have been shown operating in deap sea conditions with little impunity, although they are slowed down by the water pressure, so Godzilla has them beat there. # Here are some of the most appropriate comparisons I can think of in terms of Ultras versus Goji The Next vs Godzilla (GMK Version). Besides the fact, the fan trailer was about them I also think it's good to note the two are supposed to be modern re-imaginings of their original incarnations. I therfore they are the best examples of who would win, Ultraman or Gojira #Beams: The Next's molecular deconstruction effect is stronger than the beams of most other Ultras, to the point there's no explosion, just the monster turning into particles. Godzilla's beam, comes in two forms, normal fire breath, which I doubt could do much and a charged up laser like breath, which could do more damage, but again the Next is resistant to that. #Time Limit: When fully merged the Next has none. #Energy Absorption: Godzilla GMK, when being attacked by certain energy attacks, can charge his beam and absorb the energy, whether he could absorb the energy from the Next's beam is unknown but it is the only possible advantage he would have. Even so, The Next is resistant to beams, even his own. #Strength: GMK's power is based of his own size, not gravity, he developed on Earth, we can assume the Next is more powerful since he could send the one, who weighed more than twice Big G's at the time, flying backwards with a kick that is stated to be superhuman. In terms of Strength Ultraman wins, but Godzilla would most likely have greater Endurance given his supernatural nature. In the end, a clear outcome is undecided but the stats are clearly in Ultraman the Next's favor Ultraseven x Versus Godzilla (Millenium Version) Considering all things, Seven X and Millenium Goji are both modern updates of their Showa counterparts, both have been beefed up for a modern audience. In considering their various abilities, strengths etc, long story short Seven X would win (He's overpowered compared to Goji) Ultraman Zero Versus Godzilla (Final Wars Version) Here we have the two most overpowered and probably overhypped incarnations of both franchises. Zero is way to powerful than he should be (so's Belial) and Final Wars Goji was pretty much the slasher from a horror film, going from one fight to the next, untouched until the last boss. In consideration of the basics I previously spoke of in this Blog and all that Zero has shown and Final Wars Goji, again the point goes to team Ultra. The Originals How could I not compare these two, really, the original Ultraman versus the original Gojira. I like the big, G I really do, I was a fan of Godzilla before I was a fan of Ultraman, but here in these Blogs my opinions don't matter so much as the facts that I am presenting and they are not in Gojira's favor. It has been stated that Ultraman can use his Mental Abilities to fortify both his strength and his durability, improving his acid resistance, etc this way. If that's the case his strength is not limited by the Time Limit and he can push himself farther than most of the Ultras that came after him. Gojira doesn't have any of his fantastic regenerative powers here, he is simply durable as hell in the face of man-made weapons and his beam is more like fire breath than what his later incarnations exhibit. That isn't going to do much against Ultraman and all his pwers and abilities and it is highly unlikely his hide can withstand the Specium Ray. Again point goes to team Ultra. Now many would argue that Godzilla is invincible with his powerful regenerative powers #He's immortal, not invincible, he may not be able to die depending on the version, but he can still get his backside handed to him. #Salamdora was a monster that could regenerate and he was said to be killed when Ultraman burnt all his remains to ashes. Immortal is just a word and there's no coming back from total cremation. #Ultras have fought Aliens and Monsters that could beat Godzilla, heck there are monsters in his universe that can beat him. Ultras like Father of Ultra, Ultraman King, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Xenon are powerful enough to beat him, even with a time limit given they could fight and defeat the most notorious Ultra Kaiju Zetton. In the end I feel I have defended Ultraman's honor and despite what some would think this blog was not to bash Godzilla, I'm a fan of both franchises and so I am not biased towards either side and I have come to my conclusion by looking at the facts with my God-given sense and I hope you lot do too. So when ever you Ultra Fans come across G Fans wailing on Ultraman unjustly, refer them to this page. As always safe travels to all. SolZen321 (talk) 16:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts